


Not Ideal

by xLouisa



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, assuming nile is not married to marie
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 22:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7592743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xLouisa/pseuds/xLouisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Le monde d'Erwin et de Nile est un incovéniant...encore plus s'ils ont un enfant. </p><p>Traduction de la fanfic " Not Ideal " de sputnik .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Ideal

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not Ideal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490250) by [sputnik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sputnik/pseuds/sputnik). 



\- Je suis enceinte.

Trois mots. Trois mots prononcés par le brun après un long silence qui s'était imposé entre eux, mais ce fut assez pour arrêter brutalement Erwin dans sa réflexion. Sans lever les yeux du document qu'il avait dans ses mains, il demanda d'une manière nonchalante :

\- Est-ce mon bébé ?

Un autre silence gênant remplissait la pièce, mais le commandant du bataillon d'exploration n'eut guère besoin d'attendre plus longtemps pour savoir que la réponse était positive. Avec un léger soupire, les pensées du blond travaillèrent une fois de plus, cette fois, avec des informations et des projets différents.

Il était ennuyeux que la seule nuit partagée avec son meilleur ami, était la nuit où ils furent tout deux fertiles. Savoir que dans leur ivresse et leur promesses vides, il l'avait mis enceinte ( ou peut-être était-ce la contraception qui n'avait pas rattrapé le temps de leur petite escapade ? ) rendait la situation plus délicate.

Erwin savait qu'il ne voulait pas que cela arrive. Merde, il ne voulait pas de tout cela.

Le blond était le commandant du bataillon d'exploration. Un personnage public. Un héros. Les civils levaient les yeux vers lui, et ses soldats l'admiraient. Une grande partie de son temps fut consacrée à entretenir l'image que l'on avait de lui, même si cela signifiait de ne pas avoir une famille – et encore moins un enfant –

Avoir une famille disconvenait. Ce n'était pas l'idéal. Cependant, ils étaient là, dans le bureau d'Erwin, assis sur chaque extrémité du canapé. Le blond se tenait droit, comme s'il suivait un ordre militaire, alors que son homologue avait les bras autour de son propre torse, probablement pour calmer les secousses dues aux différentes émotions qu'avait provoquées Erwin après être arrivé dans son bureau.

Le silence se fit plus lourd par les secondes qui s'écoulaient. Il avait fallu trois bonnes minutes avant qu'Erwin décide de le briser :

\- C'est malheureux, le blond laissa échapper un soupir qui fut plus audible qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Tu sais que je ne suis pas en position d'avoir une famille. Je ne suis pas prêt à être parent. Si je l'avais été, j'aurais déjà épousé quelqu'un.  
-... moi aussi.  
\- Vrai, Erwin posa ses papiers sur la table basse face à lui et se pencha de façon à ce que ses mains jointes et ses coudes supportèrent le poids de son corps sur ses cuisses. Ce n'est pas idéal pour nous d'avoir un bébé. Surtout maintenant. Je prépare la future expédition extra-muros. Tu as les criminels à arrêter et les citoyens à protéger.

Le plus grand regarda brièvement son ami, avec la manière dont il regardait le coin de la table basse, il savait qu'il écoutait et calculait ce qu'il disait. Une main se faufila puis se posa soigneusement sur la partie de son abdomen où son enfant grandissait peu à peu, comme pour l'empêcher d'entendre leur amère discussion. Erwin pouvait presque sentir un nœud se former dans son estomac à la vue de cette scène.

\- Il est inadéquat, répéta le commandant des explorateurs comme une mantra qui lui permettait de demeurer déterminé dans ses opinions.  
\- Je comprends, je sais ce qu'il reste à faire, Erwin remarqua le sourire crispé sur son visage rougi. Il n'était pas sincère. Un rire se fit entendre, et le blond pouvait jurer qu'un autre nœud se forma au niveau de la gorge au son de celui-ci. Je sais ce qu'il faut faire, je vais... Je vais avorter. Ce n'est pas si difficile. J'irais là-bas une nouvelle fois... Et me faire retirer l'embryon. Ce n'est pas trop tard, ensuite, nous pourrons continuer notre vie comme si de rien n'était...

Les yeux bleus s'élargissaient _Encore ? Que voulait-il dire par « encore » ?_  Erwin se redressa pour poser son dos sur le canapé, balayant du regard son meilleur ami qui semblait plus vulnérable que jamais.

-... Ne me dis pas...  
\- Je suis désolé Erwin...Je n'aurais pas dû te déranger ainsi, Nile se releva pour quitter le bureau, encore son sourire crispé collé au visage. Je sais que tu es occupé et je ne devrais pas te faire perdre du temps avec des banalités. Je vais avorter, je te le promets, ajouta-t-il avant de rejoindre la porte, ne pouvant supporter cette tension plus longtemps.

Cependant, Erwin avait réussi à le rattraper et d'une main forte, il empêcha son ami d'ouvrir la porte. Il utilisa l'autre pour le retenir par l'épaule, lui assurant qu'il souhaitait une réponse à sa question silencieuse. Tout deux se regardèrent, le plus grand remarqua les larmes silencieuses et douloureuses dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. À cette vue, Erwin essaya de trouver les bons mots pour exprimer ce qu'il aimerait dire. Causer plus de douleur chez son interlocuteur, ne ferait que former un autre nœud en lui. 

\- As-tu déjà fait cela avant ? Erwin déglutit. La conversation devenait difficile. Ce n'est pas la première fois n'est-ce pas ? Combien de fois as-tu interrompu une grossesse ?

Une fois de plus, l'homme aux cheveux noirs détourna les yeux, cette fois, ses parfaits iris verts fixèrent le poignet de porte, comme s'il pouvait l'atteindre et échapper aux questions. Pourtant, la seule chose qu'il laissa échapper était ses larmes.

\- Deux...Trois fois peut-être, un autre faux sourire étira ses lèvres, mais ne t'inquiètes pas Erwin, ils ne t'appartenaient pas.

Le visage du blond devint grave suite à la confession. Le problème n'était pas le fait que l'homme qui lui faisait face couchait avec un ou plusieurs hommes, mais la possibilité qu'il avait eu cette même conversation deux ou trois fois par le passé, et qu'il avait été aussi dévasté.  
Étant une personne qui était connue pour être un grand observateur, particulièrement sur les gens, le brun a remarqué le conflit intérieur chez son homologue, et décida de faire disparaître ses incertitudes :

\- Ce n'est pas facile d'être dans la police militaire Erwin. Il y a tellement de choses que je devais faire : maintenir la paix entre les murs, veiller à ce que les autres divisions aient leurs fournitures à temps, lutté du mieux que je pouvais contre la corruption. Parfois...Parfois, je devais faire plaisir aux gens, même si je ne voulais pas ouvrir mes jambes et...

Aucun mot. Erwin décida d'enrouler ses deux bras autour de son partenaire. Il pouvait sentir ses muscles tendus dans ses bras, après un certain temps, de légers tremblements se firent ressentir ; le blond était sûr que son manteau militaire était trempé par les sanglots de l'autre homme.

\- Je suis égoïste plutôt...Pardonne-moi... Je ne savais pas...J'aurais dû savoir...J'aurais dû...

Bien sûr, Erwin aurait dû savoir. Il avait eu des soupçons à chaque fois qu'ils partagèrent ces nuits fringantes dans une réserve poussiéreuse ou dans une ruelle durant un après-midi calme. La façon dont son partenaire tressaillit à chaque toucher et refusant un coup d'œil sur ses parties intimes...Oui, il se doutait que quelque chose clochât avec son meilleur ami, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que c'était si terrible.

-...Je t'aime Erwin..., le brun marmonna contre l'épaule large de son compagnon, ne se souçiant pas s'il avait entendu ou non. Je sais qu'il est difficile d'élever un enfant dans notre position, dans cette vie infectée par la guerre dans laquelle nous vivons... Mais je...Je... J'espérais vraiment que je pourrais le garder celui-là...Parce que c'est le tien, je suis sûr que c'est le tien.

Erwin soupira et embrassa le front de l'autre tendrement.

\- Il n'est pas adéquat d'avoir un bébé.  
\- Je sais que ça ne l'est pas...  
\- Mais il est faisable, nous devons juste y réfléchir.

Les pensées d'Erwin filèrent une nouvelle fois dans son esprit, prenant des morceaux de rêves et réfléchissait à plusieurs stratégies pour leur avenir – l'avenir de leur bébé – et voyait ce qui pourrait le mieux fonctionner. Les deux pourraient quitter leur emploi, peut-être prévoir un itinéraire de sauvetage vers les montagnes au cas où si la guerre contre les titans devenait incontrôlable. Ils pourraient construire une vie saine pour leur enfant, et faire en sorte qu'il ne vivrait pas le même enfer que tout deux avaient connu.

\- Je sais qu'il est difficile d'élever un enfant avec ce que nous sommes... Ce n'est pas l'idéal.  
\- Mais il est faisable. Je comprends Erwin. Il est correct si tu penses que je ne devrais pas le garder si le moment ou la situation n'est pas favorable.  
\- Non, non. Ayons ce bébé, tu l'as voulu et je dois admettre que je le veux également, qu'importent les circonstances.

Un sourire sur son visage, malgré les traces humides sur ses joues. Erwin pouvait dire que cette fois, le sourire était sincère, un sourire de bonheur que le blond ne pouvait que le lui rendre et posa soigneusement ses lèvres sur celles de l'homme encore dans ses bras. Quel que soit leur projet pour le bébé, Erwin savait qu'il devait commencer par quelque chose. Il devait commencer avec l'homme en face de lui.

Son meilleur ami. Son partenaire. Son premier amour.

\- Je t'aime Erwin  
-...Je t'aime aussi...Nile


End file.
